The Great Prophecy
by ThaliaSachico
Summary: The Great Prophecy is generations after Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovepaw, ect... Now Cloverstar, leader of ThunderClan, recieves a startling new prophecy from his medicine cat, Blossumfur. The prophecy contains of a great leader to come, and an enemy.


ThunderClan

Leader: **Cloverstar- **tom with brown, white, and gold speckled fur

Deputy: **Honeygloss- **golden colored she-cat, glossy fur, green eyes

Medicine cat: **Blossumfur**- pink colored she-cat

Warriors:

**Bramblepelt**- dark brown tabby

**Icelegs**- gray she-cat with white legs

**Apprentice- Cloudpaw**

**Rainwhisker**- gray tom

**Apprentice- Rockpaw**

**Pineclaw**- brown tom with white spots

**Apprentice- Birchpaw**

**Grassfoot**- black tom with grass-stained paws

**Apprentice- Cinderpaw**

**Foxclover**- reddish brown she-cat

**Apprentice- Dawnpaw**

**Stormheart- **dark gray tom with darker gray flecks

Queens:

**Sagedawn**- white she-cat

**Mossflower**- brown she-cat with white splotches

**Doveheart**- white she-cat with gray ears

**Windsoar**- beautiful tortoishell she-cat

Apprentices:

**Birchpaw**- brown and gray she-cat (oldest apprentice)

**Dawnpaw**- light ginger she-cat (oldest apprentice)

**Rockpaw**- black tom

**Cloudpaw**- white tom

**Cinderpaw**- light gray she-cat

Elders:

**Brackenpelt**- mottled brown tom

**Whitepaw**- white tom. Had to retire as early as an apprentice because of no use of back legs from dog attack. Refused change of name.

**Birdheart**- light brown she-cat. Oldest ThunderClan cat

**Losteye- **pale ginger tom. His eye was taken by a badger.

Kits:

**Ivorykit- **white she-cat, daughter of Sagedawn and Rainwhisker

**Featherkit- **white and gray she-cat, daughter of Sagedawn and Rainwhisker

**Bristlekit- **mottled tom, son of Mossflower and ?

**Thornkit- **dark brown tom, son of Mossflower and ?

**Pebblekit- **pretty tortoishell she-cat, daughter of Windsoar and Pineclaw

**Spottedkit- **white and gray she-cat, daughter of Doveheart and Stormheart

**Chapter 1**

**As the storm raged ahead, a speckled tom calmly sat on the huge boulder, overlooking the stars. His amber eyes glowed as a pinkish she-cat crept up behind him.**

**"Hello Blossumfur.'' the tom greeted her, facing her.**

**Blossumfur dipped her head as a sign of respect.**

**"Cloverstar.''**

**Suddenly, Blossumfur went rigid, staring intently at the stars. She was ice cold- then relaxed.**

_**"Daughter of two powerful warriors will become one of the greatest leaders known to ThunderClan. Unborn ivory will bring peace to ThunderClan and will shine like the moon."**_

**Blossumfur glanced at Cloverstar. **

**"Was that from StarClan?" asked Cloverstar.**

**"Yes," meowed the medicine cat. "The prophecyof our next leader.''**

**"But who is it?'' questioned the leader. "The only kits in the nursery are Pebblekit and Spottedkit."**

**"Only StarClan knows." replied the pink she-cat.**

**Chapter 2**

**"Bramblepelt, Foxclover, Dawnpaw and Rockpaw. Hunting patrol." Yowled Honeygloss, the Clan deputy. Her honey colored pelt rippled in the morning sun. "Sagedawn, Grassfoot, Cloudpaw and Cinderpaw. Dawn patrol."**

**The called cats headed toward the gorse tunnel.**

**"Wait," called Cloverstar. "I will lead the hunting patrol and Stormheart will lead dawn patrol." The dark gray warrior followed his patrol out of the tunnel, while Cloverstar lead his.**

**"Where will we hunt today, Cloverstar?" meowed Dawnpaw, one of the oldest apprentices.**

**"Sunningrocks." replied Cloverstar. "We havn't been there hunting for ages." Bramblepelt and Rockpaw nodded, then left towards another area of rocks.**

**As the other three cats left towards the great rocks, Foxclover padded side by side with Cloverstar.**

**"Will you assess Dawnpaw today? I think she might be ready to become a warrior. She is an excellent fighter and a brilliant hunter." The reddish brown she-cat looked hopeful. Dawnpaw was her first apprentice, and she wanted it done right.**

**Cloverstar's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Of course Foxclover. If she does good, we will have her ceremony tonight. Along with Birchpaw. Pineclaw says she's doing terrific."**

**"Thank you Cloverstar! I'll tell Dawnpaw now." The red she-cat dipped her head then sped off towards her apprentice.**

**The light orange apprentice crouched low on her belly, her underfur skimming the grass below. Paw by paw she stalked the plump mouse. Suddenly, Dawnpaw shot into the air, and landed on top of it. With a swift bite to the neck, it fell dead in her paws.**

**"Great catch Dawnpaw!" exclaimed Cloverstar. Foxclover padded over and touched noses with Dawnpaw, happiness sparkling in her eyes.**

**"Thank you,Cloverstar." murmered Dawnpaw, looking embarressed.**

**Dawnpaw scraped dirt over her catch. She parted her jaws, trying to scent more prey. A blackbird tweeted on the ground a few tail lenghts away. Before Cloverstar could even glance at where the bird was, Dawnpaw was already on top of it, killing it with a bite to the neck.**

**"That settles it," purred Cloverstar. "Dawnpaw, your naming ceremony will be tonight."**

**Chapter 3**

**The whole Clan was impressed at Dawnpaw and Birchpaw's heap of prey. Together, they had caught two mice, a blackbird, and two vole. Happily, the elders and queen ate thankfully. **_**Thank you StarClan**_**. Thought Cloverstar. He leaped up on top of the Highrock and said the familiar words.**

**"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."As the cats assembled, Cloverstar caught a glance of Mossflower hurriedly grooming her kits as they readied for their naming ceremony. Cloverstar jumped off the Highrock. At the base waited Dawnpaw with her mentor Foxclover; and Birchpaw with her mentor Pineclaw. **

**"Birchpaw." The gray and brown she-cat approached.**

**"I, Cloverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down apon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Meeting Birchpaw's eyes he continued.**

**"Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?''**

**"I do." meowed Birchpaw shakily, her paws vibrating with excitment.**

**"Then by the powers of StarClan," Cloverstar continued, I give you your warrior name: Birch paw, from this moment on you will be known as Birchfur. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."**

**Cloverstar rested his head on top of Birchfur's. She licked his shoulder in response, then stepped back for her sister.**

**"Dawnpaw." The pretty light ginger slowly walked up to the base of the Highrock.**

**"I, Cloverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down apon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Meeting Dawnpaw's eye he continued. **

**"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at th rcost of your life?"**

**"I do." meowed Dawnpaw bravely.**

**"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Dawnpaw, from thid moment on, you will be known as Dawnflower. StarClan honors your courage and you loyalty, and we welcome you as a ful warrior of ThunderClan."**

**Cloverstar placed his muzzle on Dawnflower's head. She licked his shoulder gratefully. As she stepped back, the Clan chanted, **

**"Birchfur! Dawnflower! Birchfur! Dawnflower!"**

**Chapter 4**

**"Firestar?" Cloverstar's shocked mew rang out across the clearing. Firestar was a legendary ThunderClan leader, now gone. He had moved on to StarClan before Cloverstar's mother's mother had been born.**

**"Yes Cloverstar, it is I. I have an important message for you from StarClan."**

**Cloverstar's eyes widened. He looked around and was in Fourtrees. **

**"I am dreaming right?"**

**"Yes and no," replied the flame pelted tom. "Yes you are asleep, but no, this is not your figment of imagination. This is real."**

**Sitting down, Cloverstar studied the dead leader. His fiery pelt blazed in the nighttime sky, but a shimmer like the stars hung around him.**

**"Ok Firestar," Cloverstar meowed, dipping his head, "What do you have to say to me?"**

**"The unborn leader of the next will become a legend," began Firestar. "Her white pelt will shine like the moon. However, beware. If the bristle gets stuck to deep in your pelt, it will infect, causing a never healing wound. Remember Cloverstar. Good luck." And with that, Firestar dipped his head in respect, turned, and disapeered.**

**Cloverstar awoke with a start. He pondered over Firestar's prophecy. **_**'The unborn leader of the next will become a legend. Her white pelt will shine like the moon. However, beware. If the bristle gets stuck to deep in your pelt, it will infect, causing a never healing wound.' **_**Cloverstar shook his head, confused. Only a few things he was certian. One, that the next leader of the next will be remembered. Second, she will be white. And third, a **_**bristle**_** is bad and will cause damage. However, Cloverstar already knew that the dark brown bristles were bad for a cat's health. He didn't understand why Firestar had told him that. Suddenly, a thought struck Cloverstar like lightening. **_**Blossumfur **_**had spoke of a prophecy that mentioned a white warrior. Could they possibly be linked?**

**Chapter 5**

**A few moonrises had gone by after Firestar's warning to Cloverstar. However, no cat seemed to notice their leader's tenseness. Mossflower's second litter of kits were arriving soon, and the camp was buzzing with excitement. More kits ment more warriors. Several patrols scattered the woods, collecting prey while the fresh-kill pile was higher then ever. Border patrols were going well, aside from a few traces of ShadowClan. Cloverstar took the atvantage to find out what was going on by leading a dawn patrol.**

**"Just to be sure," Cloverstar had yowled earlier on the Highrock, "I want Grassfoot, Stormheart, Bramblepelt, Birchfur, and Rockpaw to scout near Snakerocks. My patrol will be in the area. Honeygloss will lead the extra patrol, just in case a fight breaks out." Cloverstar glanced towards his warriors. "I will take Pineclaw, Foxclover, Icelegs, Rainwhisker, and Cinderpaw"**

**"If you haven't eaten, do it now."**

**The named cats gulped down some fresh-kill and padded to the gorse tunnel. Cloverstar jumped down and picked a plump rabbit from the pile. Blossumfur loomed near, and Cloverstar called her over. **

**"Share with me," he said. "I can't possibly eat this all."**

**Obeying the order, the young medicine cat daintily picked at the rabbit. **

**"Is there something you wanted to say, Cloverstar?'' she asked.**

**"Yes," replied Cloverstar. "A few nights ago, Firestar spoke to me in my dreams."**

**"One of the greatest ThunderClan leaders ever?" asked Blossumfur, shocked.**

**"Yes. He spoke to me about a great leader. He said the unborn kit's fur will shine like the moon and that she will be great. Also, he warned me about a bristle. They are bad, right?"**

**"A bristle?" Blossumfur looked curios. "Sure a bristle is bad. They can get tangled in your fur and prick your skin. Also, they can rip your pads. Why would he warn you about a bristle?" **

**"I don't know," replied Cloverstar. "He said it would cause trouble. Anyway, I am on my eighth life. This could cause trouble for me if it is coming soon." **

**"I'm not sure Cloverstar. But be careful." Amusement shone in Blossumfur's eyes. She flicked her tail towards the gorse tunnel. **

**"Shoo. You have a border patrol to lead." She purred and Cloverstar jumped up. "Who made you leader?" he asked playfully. Without waiting for an answer, Cloverstar padded off, wondering what would happen.**

**Chapter 6**

**Cloverstar crouched down and signaled with his tail for his patrol to keep quiet. They were at Snakerocks, not far from the Thunderpath. The foul reek whispered at the ThunderClan warriors. Suddenly, Cloverstar stiffened. His fur bristled with fury. ShadowClan! Their scent mingled with the Thunderpath's. Cloverstar heard a faint hiss from one of his warriors. **

**"Shhhh." He cautioned. "Let's wait and see what happens."**

**Suddenly, Cloverstar spotted five cats crossing the destructive path ahead. At once, he recognized them as ShadowClan warriors. Still waiting, Cloverstar cautiosly held his warriors back. Then, a black ShadowClan cat shot out, swiftly killing **_**ThunderClan **_**prey.**

**"Attack!" cried Cloverstar.**

**He pounced on the black cat, whom he recognized as Nightclaw, the enemy deputy. A whirl of claws and fur flew around him as Cloverstar attacked. Nightclaw scraped at Cloverstar's muzzle, but missed. Angrily, Cloverstar spun around and bit into the deputy's shoulder. With a deafening screech, Nightclaw raked his claws across Cloverstar's belly. Cloverstar gasped as a blazing pain seared through him. With clouded eyes, he saw Nightclaw swipe agian at the leader's already openly wounded belly. Cloverstar cried out in pain as the dark warrior's teeth sank into his hind leg. Giving her enemy a swift bite that sent him racing away, Foxclover raced to her leader's side.**

**"Nightclaw!" she growled. Flinging herself on him, Cloverstar was released from the cat's strong grip. However, Cloverstar was already sinking into blackness. **

**Chapter 7**

**"Cloverstar, you have just lost another life. You now have one left."**

**Startled, Cloverstar opened his eyes. He was at Snakerocks, but only him and a silvery black she-cat were there. **

**"Moonstar? Is that you?"**

**"Yes Cloverstar. You have lost another life. Look." she flicked her tail to her right, and Cloverstar saw it. It was him. A faint but growing more solid Cloverstar.**

**"Please let me go back!" begged Cloverstar. "My Clan needs me!"**

**"In a moment Cloverstar," replied the she-cat briskly. "But I must warn you. Do not expect to be Clan leader for more then a couple of seasons or so."**

**She dipped her head. "You may go back now."**

**A battle cry rang in Cloverstar's ears. The extra patrol! Honeygloss flew in the air, landing on a mottled she-cat. Rockpaw and Cinderpaw bravely fought a white warrior twice their size. Cloverstar struggled to get up. Limping slightly, Cloverstar saw a tortioshell a few tail-lengths away, dragging a dead rabbit to the Thunderpath.**

_**Oh no you don't!**_

**Cloverstar coiled his muscles, ready to spring. Rage pulsed through Cloverstar. He sprang at the cat. Surprised, he let out a shrill shriek and flung the prey across the Thunderpath. Unfortunatly, a monster hit it sending a wave of smelly fumes over the fighting cats and of blinding fury over Cloverstar.**

**"That was a perfectly good rabbit you filthy peice of fox-dung!" half spat half growled Cloverstar, all his fury spilling out into his words. With a hiss, he ferociously bit into the tom's shoulder. Fearfully, the wounded cat ran away, narrowly missing a monster. Turning, Cloverstar saw a massive tabby bowel over a gray she-cat with white legs.**

_**Icelegs!**_

**Cloverstar sprinted over, catching his breath. Snarling, he caught the tabby by it's tail. Cloverstar's opponent growled, snapping his jaws like one of the Twoleg's dogs. Cloverstar bit down harder, and the cat shrieked and bit into Cloverstar's leg. Instictivly, Cloverstar let go. As the dark tabby bit deeper into his leg, Cloverstar batted his unsheathed claws at the tom's head. Squealing like a kit, the cat ran off.**

**The leader turned his gaze on Icelegs. Her flank remained still. She had a wound below her eye. Sorrow filled Cloverstar. He sunk his nose into the she-cat's fur. He heard a wail behind him, followed by a retreating call. The battle noises turned silent. Honeygloss padded toward Cloverstar. **

**"Let's go," she mewed.**

**Chapter 8**

**Cloverstar slowly walked out of Blossumfur's den. After all of his Clan mates had been treated, he allowed himself a quick check.**

**"I will miss Icelegs," the she-cat had said. "She was a brave warrior and my good friend. StarClan welcomes her."**

**On a happier note, thought Cloverstar, Rockpaw, Cloudpaw, and Cinderpaw will be made warriors tomorrow at sunrise. As he entered the clearing, Cloverstar saw Doveheart and Cloudpaw mourning the dead warrior. **

**"I will miss my sister." mewed Doveheart sadly.**

**"Cloverstar?" asked Cloudpaw, grief raw in his eyes. "Who will be my new mentor?"**

**The leader shook his head. **

**"Nonsense," he said with a slight purr. "You, Cinderpaw, and Rockpaw fought excellently today. You will be made warriors at sunrise tomorrow."**

**Cloudpaw's eyes shone with excitement. "I will be the best warrior I will be, for Icelegs' sake.'' he vowed determindly.**

**Pride swelled in Cloverstar. "Share tounges with your mentor one last time, then go tell the other apprentices.''**

**The white tom dipped his head in deep respect and padded off to give Icelegs his last goodbye.**

**"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highrock for a Clan meeting."**

**As they came, sadness hung in the air.**

**"Cats of ThunderClan," began Cloverstar. "Today, Icelegs died. She has gone to hunt with StarClan, and now protect us from there. We honor the senior warrior and now pay your last respects to her now."**

**Cloverstar leaped off the Highrock and licked Icelegs' head. She smelled of herbs. But nothing could mask the stench of death.**

**Brackenpelt, Birdheart, Losteye and Whitepaw dragged Icelegs' body through the gorse tunnel, where they as elders would bury her. Greif still clung to the camp as Cloverstar settled down in his den. The last time he had lost a Clan mate was when an elder had died of old age. The Clan had always loved Rosedapple, but it was her time. Sadly, Cloverstar rested his head on his paws and remembered what Moonstar had said.**

_**Do not expect to be leader for more then a couple of seasons or so.**_

**Chapter 9 **

**"Rockpelt! Cloudfur! Cinderfur!"**

**The Clan cheered the new warriors' names, shouting them into StarClan.**

**"Also," said Cloverstar, "Tonight is the Gathering. I will take with me Honeygloss, Rockpelt, Cloudfur, Cinderfur, Foxclover, Birdheart, Stormheart and Bramblepelt. If you have not eaten, you now may." **

**Cloverstar leaped off the Highrock. He saw the named warriors gulping down fresh kill hurriedly.**

**"Cloverstar!" called a voice from behind.**

**Sagedawn padded to him. "May I have a word with you?"**

**Something about the young warrior made Cloverstar uneasy. She looked troubled and worried.**

**"Of course Sagedawn. Come into my den."**

**As they briskly walked side by side, Cloverstar noticed that the white she-cat walked with a slight limp. **_**What was wrong?**_

**Cloverstar settled down in his den.**

**"Tell me Sagedawn. What's wrong?"**

**"Oh," she mewed shyly. "Well, I just wanted to let you know...that I'm expecting kits soon."**

**She looked down at her paws. "Also, Rainwhisker is the father."**

**Cloverstar was stunned. Surely Sagedawn was to young for kits? But Cloverstar wasn't going to disrespect her.**

**"Congratgulations!" he purred, gentleness swathing his words. Suddenly, he knew why the queen was being so hesitant. "You will be fine," he assured her kindly. "Even though this is your first litter, Blossumfur will help you every step of the way. Also, you can move into the nursery now. Have no fear, young Sagedawn."**

**The she-cat's eyes sparkled at his praise. **

**"Thank you Cloverstar." she mewed. ''I will go tell Rainwhisker now. I wanted to confirm with you first. I will leave."**

**She dipped her head then raced off to go inform her mate.**

**Cloverstar tredded up the ravine with Honeygloss beside him. **

**"What will you say?" she asked.**

**Cloverstar pondered for a moment.**

**"I will inform them about the death of Icelegs, and about Mossflower's coming kits. Also, how prey is good, and I will warn them that even though we had a fallen warrior, we are as strong as ever."**

**Honeygloss looked up at her leader for a second.**

**"Strong words Cloverstar. Also, touch upon that we will be ready for another attack from ShadowClan."**

**Cloverstar nodded.**

**"Honeygloss," meowed Cloverstar. "During the battle with ShadowClan, I lost another life." **

**The golden deputy's shocked expression gave proof that she had no idea. Without letting her respond, Cloverstar went on.**

**"Do you remember Moonstar? I, Clovertail, was her deputy. Anyway, when StarClan came to me after I lost a life, Moonstar talked to me. She said that I should be expecting death soon."**

**Honeygloss gasped.**


End file.
